This disclosure relates to providing a user with sizing information. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to providing a user with sizing information related to a user-selected wearable item.
Finding the correct apparel size to purchase online is difficult due to the inability to try on the apparel. A user must select a size the user thinks will fit, and can only try the apparel on after the apparel is delivered to the user. However, sizes may vary among various manufacturers, which may cause a user to select an incorrect size. Situations like this lead to a high number of apparel returns, increasing shipping costs for the retailer, the consumer, or both. Many people choose not to purchase apparel online at all due to the risk of not being satisfied with a purchase and having to return the item.
One example of size varying greatly among manufacturers is in footwear. Many choose not to shop for footwear online because they cannot physically try on the footwear and do not want the inconvenience of returning improperly fitting footwear. Furthermore, those who do shop online typically purchase the same footwear and size of which they are familiar, thus limiting the selection potential.
Finding the ideal fit for footwear is also problematic because of the potential for lack in consistency in sizing among footwear manufacturers. For example, a size 10 shoe or boot from one footwear manufacturer may have different internal dimensions from a size 10 shoe or boot from another footwear manufacturer. Internal dimensions may even differ between models offered by a single manufacturer. Manufacturers continually change and discontinue models, so there is typically a need for fitting even if the user has found a good fit in a given shoe model.
These sizing problems are not unique to footwear. Additional types of wearable items also vary in size between manufacturers. Varying sizes can be found in nearly all types of wearable items and apparel, including, but not limited to, outerwear, clothing, underwear, lingerie, hats, gloves, glasses and sunglasses, helmets, and other similar wearable items. For example, a women's size 8 dress as designed and manufactured by company X can have different internal measurements when compared to a women's size 8 dress as designed and manufactured by company Y. Due to such sizing differences, a person who typically wears a size 8 by company X might be more comfortable in a size 10 by company Y. However, typical online retailers do not provide a level of sizing information that enables a consumer to be aware of these differences prior to purchasing.